


Hunting for an assassin

by Altairs_babe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jerusalem, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: You are the Emir of Jeruzalem under the banner of Saladin, for months you are hunting an assassin in your city. Is this because of Saladins orders, or do you have your own plans in mind?





	

The alarmbells where ringing in the city, and the door of your throne room opened. " My lord! " one of your guards shouted as he came into your throneroom. You put down your cup of tea and look to the guard that has kneeled before your throne ". Yes Yamal what is it? " you ask. " My lord, we have recieved several reports from guards and citizens " Yamal spoke " Some guards have been murderded, but the whitnesses couldn't tell who it was". A little smirk appears on your face " he is here " you whisper. You stand up and walk to one of the high windows of your throneroom, you could see a large part of Jerusalem from your palace. "Close all the gates, sepperate the districts, double the guards on the streets and triple them on the rooftops, question all citizens arrest everybody who is suspicious of coöperating with him, send spies to search for the bureau and dont forget to set the ambushes and traps" you demand to Yamal. "Yes my lord" Yamal says, he bows one last time and then leaves the room to forfill your orders.

You walked to the your desk, there was a map of Jeruzalem present, you inspected it carefully, making sure that everything was in place. This time you would catch him, you know you would. Sultan Saladin had promoted you to Emir for Jeruzalem for a reason, you where strict and cunning. But the past months the city is terrorised by an assassin. You inspect the map, you checked all the streets, all the positions, even the little dark alleys. Everytime this assassin escaped of your sight and a few days later he was back, no matter how well everything was organised, he allways outsmarted you, but not this time, this time you have taken all the preperations you could think of, even an whole army of them would have trouble escaping this time. 

Apparently you where wrong, you sat on your throne with your hands in your hair, hearing the story's of your guards: " He managed to escape from our ambushes my lord" " On the rooftops is no one to be found " " And we have interegated every suspect my lord, no one works with him " You sighed as you stood up from your throne " go back to your posts " you demand. As soon as your guards are gone you walked out of your throne room and into your garden, the sun is almost setting, the air is turning a beautifull color of pink. Despite that it is almost night the weather is still pretty warm. You look at the sundial in your garden, almost seven o'clock. At this time you can think of only one place he could have gone to. You walk inside your palace, up a few stairs and follow the way to your bedroom. There are two guards at the door " i am in my room " you say to them " dont let anyone disturb me until further notice, understood?" " yes sir " the guards both say as they open they door for you. You walk in to your room and lock the door behind you. You walk to your bed, its a pile of comfy velvet pillows and blankets, you see that someone lays in your bed. Your callculations where correct, there he was, the assassin, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, laying naked in your bed, smirking to you. 

" i thought lets start things off " Altaïr said as he looked at you and rubbed his hand over his bare, muscled chest. " just shut it " you say as you come closer, you inspect Altaïr better as you take of your shoes, turban and tunic. He is compeletly undressed, only a small piece of blanket is covering his private parts. You take your last piece of clothing off, crawl onto the pillows, you place your naked body on Altaïrs naked chest, and the two of you start kissing. Altaïr wrappes his arms around you and pulls you closer, while you are kissing you let your hands explore his chest, it is still hot as fire from the running and fighting. You brought your face down his chin, you slided the tip of your tongue over his throat and adam's apple. You sensed Altaïrs smell as you listened to his moans, he smelled so good, a delicious mixture of sweat, sun and pure lust. " how did you get passed my guards this time? " you said as you kissed and sucked Altaïrs masculine chest. You heard him chuckle above you " it wasn't easy " he said while he rubbed through your hair and enjoyed the feeling of your tongue play with his nipples. " i dont know how you did it, but in every street where guards, there where tons of archers on the rooftops, you thought of every opportunity i had ". You smiled, it was actually a compliment to you, and to be very honest somehow you liked it when Altaïr was in the city, since you where Emir there where little exciting things going on in the city, Altaïr gave you such a challenge, such a thrill, and you knew you gave him the same feeling. 

Your whole love game started when Altaïr looked for a place to hide in your palace. You where just into your room at that time, Altaïr jumped through the window, as soon as he saw you he ran towards you, grabbed your throat and threatended you with his hidden blade. You tried to remain calm when the blade was touching your throat, but it was frightning, and for some funny reason really arousing. Altaïr noticed you where horny though, well, you could easely see the huge bulge in your Emir pants. He smirked and brought his face closer " you like this dont you, you sick little bitch " he whispered in your ear, you stuttered to say anything, but you broke as the older men started kissing your neck, and instead of calling the guards, you had hot sex with your misterious assassin lover that day. Since then, allways when Altaïr is in Jerusalem, he sneaks into your palace after his mission to remind you that you failed to catch him, and for some hot action. It actually had become some kind of game only you two knew about, you tried to catch him, Altaïr tried to escape, and afterwards you two where loosing all your lust and frustrations in the bedroom. 

You crawled up to Altaïrs face and kissed him again as you rubbed his brown hair. " And still you managed to escape " you said as you kissed his throat, it made him gasp " you killed all my guards when they tried to ambush you, reports say that you tortured one of them " you said as you looked into his golden eyes. You laid your hand on his strong jaw, and looked at the with pride shining assassin " you are such a cruel, coldhearted men you know that " you said and kissed him. Altaïr grabbed you and turned you on your back, claiming the place on top as he placed his whole strong body on you " you start playing pretty dirty as well " he smirked as he kissed you and rubbed his hard dick against yours " those fake civilians in trouble are one thing, but beartraps in the haystacks is just low " he said and bit you in your neck. " whatever it takes to catch you, tiger " you moaned as Altaïr planted his teeth in your neck.

You turned Altaïr around again, and made your way down his long body when you where on top of him. You slided your tongue over his chest, sixpack and hips. You brought your face to his crotch slided your nose over his balls and onto his shaft followed by a trail of kisses. You kept kissing until you reached his top, you took Altaïrs cock in your hand, gave it a few strokes and started sucking it. Altaïrs 8 inch. cock was just delicious, you went further and further down while listening to Altaïrs moans, every time you and him had sex you managed to get further down, you reached 7 inch. by now until you gagged. You wanted to pull back but Altaïr pressed your face down " just a little longer " he moaned. You stayed there gagging for a second or 5 until Altaïr pulled his hand away, you came up coffing, it made Altaïr chuckle. "son of a bitch " you said to him while you whiped the saliva from your chin. Altaïr went on his knees and hugged you thight while he kissed you "dont tell me you didnt like that" he said on his most innocent tone. You chuckled a little and kissed him back. You guys keep kissing, chests pressed togetether and your cocks rubbing against eachother. Altaïr explores your back with his hands and you squeez his cute ass with your hands. Altaïr pulls you away while you still have your lips on his, you set your teeth in his lower lip an pull it with you for a bit. As soon as you release it Altaïr spankes you "on all fours, now! " he demands. You do as your told, you turn your ass to Altaïr and your head is facing the closed door. Altaïr didnt go easy on you, as soon as he had his cock well aimed, he trhusted it in without mercy. You felt the tears in your eyes and you squeezed your hands in the sheets, this was not the first time you and Altaïr had anal sex, and it would definitley not be the last, but still you allways where overwhelmed by his agression and size. 

Altaïr pounds your ass in doggy style for a while as both your moans filled the room "dont do it too loud" you whisper to him. Altaïr lays his body on your back and licks your ear as he keeps fucking you "i cant help it babe" he growles "you feel amazing". You get a little grin on your face "Likewise" you moan "but if the guards hear us we will be in big trouble ". Altaïr grabs your head and pulls you towards him "if that happens then i will fight all of them and fuck you at the same time" he hisses in your ear, these few words turn your muscles into jelly, you fall down on the bed and allow Altaïr to fuck you up further. You cant help it, you always had a weakness for his voice, particularly when he made threats. As the sex continues you feel the blankets and pillows underneath you get moist from your sweat, but that doesnt bother you, you focus on the pleasure Altaïr gives you. "turn around" your assassin lover says. You do as you have been told, you turn on your back, facing Altaïr now, who is laying with his whole strong body uppon you. Altaïr continues fucking you while he jerks your own dick with his hand and looks into your eyes "you feel so good" he moans "we have fucked for like 100 times and you still didnt loose shape" he says as he smiles to you, he just looks adorable when he smiles. "your in pretty good shape as well" you moan on a slutty tone as Altaïr destroyes your ass " every day you last longer, i dont know how you do it but i love it " you say. Altaïr bends over you, and both of you start kissing, you moan as you feel Altaïrs abs rub over your dick. 

After a few minutes Altaïr quickens his fucking rythm considerably as you jerk your cock while looking at him. "ahhh..babe you drive me so close" he moans on a husky tone. You smile from those words "please cum in my face" you moan. Altaïr smirkes because of your slutty attitude, pulls back and places himself on your chest as he jerks his dick and you keep jerking yours. Altaïr growles like a tiger and with a few hard strokes he cums all over your face, in your hair and in your mouth. As soon as the first cum rope hit your face, you felt a warm shiver down your spine and you had a full release as well. Both of you are tired, sweaty, covered in seemen and recovering for a while. Altaïr falls on the pillows next to you, and with his tongue he starts to lick your cum up, while you clean your face with your tongue. Your hot session ends with hugs and kisses where you share the falvor of eachothers juices. 

You are still laying on the pillows like a mess while Altaïr is dressing "please stay a little longer " you sob as you look at him pull on his tunic "i cant" he says "still much to do". And then he lookes a bit confused to you "let me ask you something" he says " if you are allways so eager to catch me, why dont you arrest me after we made love? " he asks. You smile and come up, you walk towards him and place your still naked body on his dressed one. "I play dirty many times, true " you say as you take his hand and bring it up to your face "but i want to keep it somewhat fair " you start nibble on Altaïrs fingers "lets say you have 2 safe places in Jerusalem, your bureau, that is until i find out where it is, and my bedroom, this is our little secret place. In the other parts of the city i will hunt you down" you smirk to him as you suck on Altaïrs finger. The two of you kiss for a while to say eachother goodbye "bet i outsmart your guards with ease again" he says "good luck" you smirk "it will be hard for you to leave my palace, let alone leave the city". Altaïr walkes to the open window with you, kisses you on your cheeck "if i escape i will bring something kinky for you to wear next time" he smirks. "just go allready" you say as you smack his ass one more time before he climbes out of the window and onto the rooftop. You are placing your self on the pillows again, still sensing Altaïr sexy smell. You hear the words "Assassin, Kill him!!" being shouted by the guards outside. "Good luck you son of a bitch " you think as you close your eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
